Reality of the Despair, the Assassin's Dagger is Swung
Reality of the Despair, the Assassin's Dagger is Swung is the sixtieth episode of the Bleach anime. The conspiracy going on in the Soul Society is revealed. Summary Tenth Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, enter the Central 46 Chambers' compound. Upon entering, they become horrified at the sight before them: The entire Central 46 Assembly has been slaughtered. Upon inspection, Tōshirō finds that the blood is already black and flaking, he quickly comes to a realization that all the orders issued by Central 46 ever since Lieutenant Renji Abarai's defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki were fake. He decides that Captain Gin Ichimaru couldn't possibly have done all of this by himself and probably had help. While he is inspecting the bodies, he is surprised to hear the voice of Izuru Kira, Gin's lieutenant in the Third Division, saying he figured he'd find Captain Hitsugaya there. Tōshirō questions his involvement, but Izuru turns back and runs away. Tōshirō and Rangiku give chase. Outside, Tōshirō attempts again to interrogate Izuru. The latter replies that he was ordered by Central 46 to unlock the door so that Tōshirō could enter the Compound, he then suggests that instead of chasing him asking pointless questions, Tōshirō should worry about Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, who broke out of her prison cell and has been following him the entire time. Tōshirō is shocked, and immediately departs to find Hinamori, leaving Rangiku to deal with Izuru. Having only Rangiku on his trail, Izuru stops and releases his Zanpakutō, Wabisuke. He unleashes an assault on Rangiku and, having cut her sword eight times, it becomes exponentially heavier until she can no longer lift it. Rangiku releases her own Zanpakutō, Haineko, which turns itself to ash, to defeat Izuru. Back in the Central 46 chamber, Momo is surprised by Gin, who tells her to follow him. He leads her to Seijōtōkyorin, the living quarters of the Central 46, where she meets Sōsuke Aizen, her former captain and partner whom she believed to be deceased. Aizen apologizes to Momo for hurting her by staging his death. As she weeps tears of joy, he holds her and apologizes again, then bids her farewell before skewering her through with his own Zanpakutō. Aizen and Gin leave Momo for dead. As Aizen and Gin are leaving the living quarters, they run into a distraught and winded Hitsugaya. Tōshirō is shocked to see Aizen alive and demands explanations. Aizen assures Tōshirō that he is alive and tells Gin he needs to explain Tōshirō's presence there. Gin replies that Izuru must not have been able to keep Tōshirō occupied. Hearing this exchange, Tōshirō asks what the two are talking about, and is answered by Aizen that they are talking about "The breaking down of an enemy's fighting power..." Hitsugaya hangs on to the word 'enemy' and asks for Momo's whereabouts. Sensing Momo's presence behind them, Tōshirō uses Shunpo to flash past Aizen and Gin to where she lies dying. Aizen provokes Tōshirō to attack, saying no other person, but Gin, has ever been fit to be his lieutenant. He explains that he wasn't lying, but that no one else was capable of understanding, as his true identity was beyond them. He says Momo's admiration for him made her easier to control, since admiration is the furthest quality from understanding. After hearing that, Tōshirō decides that he has heard enough, and he draws his sword, immediately taking a fighting stance and releasing his Bankai. Fourth Division captain, Retsu Unohana, and her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, rush to the scene. Tōshirō lunges forward, supposedly impaling Aizen through the chest, as Aizen's body is covered with ice. Aizen smirks inside the ice, and to Tōshirō's surprise, he disappears. Then, Aizen appears behind Tōshirō, his sword dripping blood, and a huge gush of blood sprays out of Tōshirō's body. After noticing Unohana, Aizen tells Unohana that her presence there is not a complete surprise to him. She replies that Seijōtōkyorin is the perfect location for him to carry out his plans, after having used a Gigai to stage his death. Aizen then reveals the true power of his Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, as that of complete hypnosis. By revealing a person to the released Kyōka Suigetsu he is able to control his five senses. Unohana then understands that since Kyōka Suigetsu's powers are based on sight, the blind Captain Kaname Tōsen has been Aizen's cohort from the start, and Aizen confirms it. At the same time Tōsen is blocking Renji's path as he is running away with Rukia Kuchiki in his arms. Without a word, Tōsen transports the three of them to Sōkyoku Hill, right when Gin transports himself and Aizen there. Finding himself back at the Sōkyoku and greeted by Aizen, Renji struggles to understand the situation. Aizen orders him to leave Rukia and back away. Shinigami Cup Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari are at a soccer game when Kon (in Ichigo's body) notices that his stuffed animal body is attached to Jinta's pants strap. Kon vows to get it back and executes a ninja killing move on Jinta as he dribbles the ball down field. The other kids call a foul, but Ururu, who spontaneously became the referee, calls it as fair play. Characters in Order of Appearance #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (flashback) #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) #Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) #Shunsui Kyōraku (flashback) #Gin Ichimaru (flashback) #Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) #Sajin Komamura (flashback) #Izuru Kira #Momo Hinamori #Retsu Unohana #Isane Kotetsu #Mayuri Kurotsuchi (flashback) #Suì-Fēng (flashback) #Kaname Tōsen (flashback) Fights *Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Izuru Kira (concluded) *Conspiracy Revealed: End Game Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * Bankai: * Navigation Category:Episodes